


Before

by xfirefly9x



Category: Tru Calling
Genre: Character Study, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-12
Updated: 2012-12-12
Packaged: 2017-11-20 23:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/590823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xfirefly9x/pseuds/xfirefly9x
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She couldn’t remember what life was like before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before

She couldn’t remember what life was like before…before she had gotten a job at the morgue, before she had learned that she had the ability to go back in time and save people and before she had learned that her mother had done the exact same thing. 

Just…before.

It truly felt like it had been forever. It felt like her calling had always been a part of her, hiding deep inside until it had finally come out and let itself be known. 

More than that, it was who she was. It was her.

What had been before, no longer mattered. What had been before had no importance in her life now.

All that mattered now was the present. Before was in the past.

Sometimes though, she couldn’t help but wonder what it would have been like if her ‘before’ had lead her to a different future.


End file.
